As more and more information handling systems become available, more users may attempt to use those information handling systems in a variety of ways. Typical methods of interacting with information handling systems have included a keyboard, mouse, touch screen, and/or stylus, among many others. As information handling systems become integrated into, and/or take the place of, older types of electronic devices, users have begun to expect more from the interaction between user and information handling system. Certain interaction devices may be limited in the functionality they can provide, in addition to limitations to a user's experience. Interaction devices may vary in the types of functionality they can provide.